<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torrie by Sept_Meules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051229">Torrie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/Sept_Meules'>Sept_Meules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stone Ocean Mask [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Daddy Issues, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Turning, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/Sept_Meules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hummed. Didn't know Lipton had a line of blood packs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) &amp; Kakyoin Noriaki, Kakyoin Noriaki &amp; Kujo Jolyne, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stone Ocean Mask [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torrie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Welcome to my crusade on single-handingly filing up and bringing awareness to the potential of BroTP kakyoin&amp;jolyne.</p><p>Based on my current video game Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines.</p><p>I feel like there are VTMB concepts I wrote that weren't religiously adapted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kakyoin grinned as one of the Kindred saluted him as she guided her date to somewhere private. He waved back and continued shaking the cocktail shaker, making a daiquiri for this co-ed girl in front him. </p><p> </p><p>He had been working as a mixologist at Crazy Diamond for a year now and he had developed his skill of making cocktails than life skills. </p><p> </p><p>But what use was life skills when he was practically dead?</p><p> </p><p>He served the girl the cocktail and muttered an <em> 'enjoy' </em> to which she smiled and passed him more than enough and told him to keep the change.</p><p> </p><p>He pocketed the entire bill and smiled, pleased of himself, then another patron called for him. Josuke wouldn't be opposed to losing about ten dollars. </p><p> </p><p>Since he was <em> Embraced </em> a year ago, his dream of being hired at any triple-A game company was thrown out the window. Just why did he agree to his roommate's coaxing? Come to this sleazy college rave, she said. There's more to experience than your breakup, she said. </p><p> </p><p>He experienced more than that. </p><p> </p><p>He got drunk and went to a seedy motel with someone, he doesn't remember what led to him being turned into a vampire but as he was waking up, feeling light as a feather but head filled with lead, the door was kicked open and two unhuman-looking people appeared and put Kakyoin and his maker, his <em> sire, </em>on the brink of final death. </p><p> </p><p>When the bag was pulled off, he found himself kneeling, in a theater, in front of people, watching him, them. Whoever was with him up on the stage with general disinterest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Siring a Childe outside the counsel of the Camarilla, is unlawful. It threatens the Masquerade, thus repercussions must be answered." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin turned his head to see the man who had been in bed with him, shirt unkempt and nose bloody. The man was glaring up at the person who was speaking, a blond man with a condescending British accent. </p><p> </p><p>The blond man stood in front of both them, proud and authoritative. He had a commanding presence. Kakyoin knew for sure he was the boss around here. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It saddens me that the lawbreaker in question, the reason for our gathering this evening, a confidant and an advisor to all of us, must answer for this act." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A woman holding Kakyoin's sire bound, sliced his head, making the man burst into ash.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead felt his blood run cold. He was next, he was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "To make sure no more illegal siring in Camarilla domain will take place, let this be a warning." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Stop wasting our time, Dio. Let that kid go." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin and the blond man turned to the source of the voice. A man in all white, wearing a cap. A cold, hard scowl on his face.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Ah, what a surprise." </em> Dio turned to Kakyoin with a sinister smile, then at the people in attendance, <em> "As an olive branch to my own kin, I shall let this Childe live in the ways of the Kindred. Let that be a statement that I am cold-hearted than my brother." </em></p><p> </p><p>The man in white turned around and left the theater. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin never met his savior ever since.</p><p> </p><p>He asked his Kindred Vampire colleagues who the man was. But it turns out only higher ups were called to emergency meetings like that. They said there's a good chance he might have been a Joestar.</p><p> </p><p>The Joestars made up most of the high ranking positions in the Camarilla in this city. Dio was acting Prince while his brother had gone off to find an antediluvian artifact. Other Joestars took up positions as progenies or Barons of their own domains.</p><p> </p><p>Right now in this sin city Kakyion had been situated, he worked and stayed under the protection of Josuke, owner and proprietor of the Crazy Diamond. A club where a lot of college kids on trust funds and people who wanted to social climb flock.</p><p> </p><p>Josuke was not present that night. Actually, he rarely goes to Camarilla functions. </p><p> </p><p>"Kakyoin!" His manager, a ghoul, called, "Boss wants you up his office. Needs you to do somethin' for him."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his apron off and ducked out of the counter, entering the dancefloor to squeeze through the patrons and get through the VIP room. The bouncer let him through and he barely glanced at the scene he passed by.</p><p> </p><p>Vampires seducing and flirting with kine, with humans. They sure liked playing with their food. Well, Kakyoin wasn't any different.</p><p> </p><p>He climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. He doesn't need to but his mama didn't raise a caveman. He kept his humanity and his etiquette.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in." Came Josuke's muffled voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You called for me?" He asked the man as he entered the room, closing it behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The computer chair turned, presenting Josuke playing on a Nintendo Switch.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin smiled wearily. He did not want to help his boss run off another villager.</p><p> </p><p>"Kakyoin, you're a programmer, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"A game developer, yes, why?"</p><p> </p><p>God, was he gonna make Kakyoin rig the game for a million bells?</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing related. But my nephew needs… a body."</p><p> </p><p>"A warm body or a cold one?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"So I thought, why not let my favorite bartender take a week off and enjoy himself uptown?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled amicably, "You'd lose a few bucks, but I would enjoy going somewhere else." He chided. "The DJ could smack someone else's ass for a change."</p><p> </p><p>Josuke waved it off, "That's fine. My cash register could be freed from a dollar, or ten." He pressed the side of the Switch on his face. "Just say the word, Kakyoin, he'll be fish fodder."</p><p> </p><p>If Kakyoin could turn red from embarrassment,  he would. Kakyoin was the latest hire in Crazy Diamond, but with how Josuke treated him, he was the favorite. It must be a Toreador-to-Toreador kinship. The others notice it but they wave it off because they know Torries could charm them. "Nah, he has too much clout, you'd lose more patrons on him than losing me."</p><p> </p><p>His boss hummed then nodded, putting his Switch down on his table. He handed him a small piece of sticky note, "Here's the address and don't fuck it up. Car's waiting for you out back."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin goes to the kitchen, to the backdoor.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't a Nosferatu, he could walk out the front door like any kine would. Being a vampire meant going exploring which and every way of entrance and exit, it depends on you which one is more convenient, Kakyoin learned this easy enough. A caitiff went after him one time and he had to jump out his second-storey apartment window and cover himself with garbage. Not only did he conceal himself, he concealed his smell when he learned one of them was from clan Gangrel. Shit was crazy, he almost stayed there until sunrise. Good thing he wasn't under Josuke's employment yet then, or he'd go to work smelling like haute trash.</p><p> </p><p>He waved bye to one of the kine bartenders and pushed the backdoor open. He pulled out his phone, ready to kill time if he had to wait for this Uber.</p><p> </p><p>Only to find that there was actually already a nondescript black car waiting for him. How'd he know? It's easy to spot vampires, takes one to know one.</p><p> </p><p>"You Noriaki Kakyoin?" Asked the driver as the window rolled down, making Kakyoin bow to look him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>"A hundred bucks, baby." The redhead said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>The man rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. "Boss needs you in the location ASAP. So shut yer hole."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin smiled to himself, proud of his joke. </p><p> </p><p>"So where we goin'?" He asked as he climbed into the passenger's seat, wearing his seatbelt. </p><p> </p><p>"Uptown. Somewhere you can't afford."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin pulled his phone to his face, reading his emails, telling the guy, "Keep that up and you'll start hurting my feelings." He said, unfazed.</p><p> </p><p>He was supposed to be the next Hideo Kojima, now he could only be the next Scott Hawthorn, if the creator of FNAF was a vampire, and a Toreador, and didn't need blood on the regular. Anyway, he just gained another subscriber on his Twitter, and a donation on his Ko-fi. He still made games, and uploaded it on Itch and Steam. He posted screenshots and GIFS and he gets regular likes and reblogs. It was useless in the long run, but validation and exposure was what fueled a Toreador.</p><p> </p><p>"Get out." The driver said, stopping in front of a nice looking apartment building. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin looked up the scale of the building. It was grand. Shit, was this where he was going to stay until he finished his mission? It was definitely an upgrade from his closet of an apartment. It was probably where escorts and sugar babies made their home. Was that what Josuke's nephew needed? A fucking sugar baby? </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin had a bit of a chubby stomach, not that he can't suck it in whenever someone takes a picture. He'd have to start doing exercise again, nothing a daily 30-min walk can't handle.</p><p> </p><p>He pocketed his phone and exited the car with a muttered "thanks" and got back a "good luck". He smiled as the car drove away.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the building, his phone rang, it was from an unlisted number.</p><p> </p><p> <em> 4A. Keys in mailbox. </em></p><p> </p><p>He went to the mailbox and took the keys. But it wasn't actually keys, it was a card.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator took him up to his location and he entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>His phone rang again </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This apartment is yours, and anything in it is at your disposal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He tried to send a text back only for the phone to prompt a <em> 'Message not sent'. </em></p><p> </p><p>He went to the small kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Fully stocked. Perrier and branded drinks, then in a container were blood bags: A, B, AB, O+. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed. Didn't know Lipton had a line of blood packs. </p><p> </p><p>He closed the door and glanced at the desk. A desktop, and a small hotpot. </p><p> </p><p>"Hot diggity shit." He muttered when he noticed the LED-lights from the CPU. Is this what Josuke meant when he asked if he was a programmer. Shit, did Josuke pawn him off to his nephew as a legit sugar baby? Damn. He's not complaining now.</p><p> </p><p>He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes, feeling his sleep over take him. The sun peeking at the horizon of the cityscape, reflected at a window with its block-out curtains pulled close.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By sunset, he was up. Swiping through his social media, answering asks or reacting to submissions. He would just half-sit half-lie in bed for an hour like that. That's how Noriaki Kakyoin had been spending his time for the last two weeks. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't called back to his job at Crazy Diamond, nor was Josuke banging at the door asking to mod his games. Most of all, he hasn't received any anonymous texts from his ninja yet. No 'steal this' or 'kill that' or 'take your clothes of, do something interesting'. Kakyoin just had time for himself and his own projects.</p><p> </p><p>The only time he would find himself going out of the apartment was when he was craving for human food, the texture of chips on his tongue, or he just needed to take a walk.</p><p> </p><p>He still hasn't met his benefactor, Josuke's nephew, at all. He did find that he had been given a black card, which, of course, shocked him. That was the first time that he had yelled around his apartment asking what <em> he </em> wanted. No replies of course. </p><p> </p><p>When he goes out, he would find the room clean. He wondered if the Unlife had house elves too. One time, the sheets were a bit different, smoother, silk-like. He knows what silk felt like. He's had his fair share of couture lingerie to appreciate, he had a year to understand what the nightlife offered. With silk sheets, he tried to sleep stark naked. The next night he comes back for a walk, he finds flowers on his desk. It was those overbearingly large bouquets literally no one would know what to do with. Since then he'd walk around his apartment half naked, he'd at least give something for his voyeur to ogle at.</p><p> </p><p>There were no hidden cameras, at least none that Kakyoin could find. But he knew someone was watching him. Probably he had <em> Obfuscate </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin knew he himself was a sight, there's nothing wrong with that.</p><p> </p><p>He locked his phone and sat up. He languidly stretched, sideways, back, that way, there. He moaned as he caressed his neck down to his chest, to his stomach. He flopped back down, groaning, kicking the covers to the side. Showing his voyeur that just like that night, he had no underwear on.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled to himself. God, why was he like this? Is it because he hasn't gotten laid in a while? He could go to any club right now and get anyone he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Hand pressing the curves of his body, he reached down, down, then stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking of getting my cock pierced. If I don't see you in my apartment, I'll do it." He called out. </p><p> </p><p>He stood up and went to the bathroom. He'll need to buy a new console, he threw the previous one because his character kept glitching through the walls. It was cute and fun for the GIFs but when it happened more than his patience, he could feel like the heat from his anger could cause him his final death. </p><p> </p><p>He left the apartment, knowing full well he left it unlocked because when he came back, he had to swipe his card, and find a large figure hovering by his desk.</p><p> </p><p>"You Daddy Longlegs?" He asked, taking off his shoes and nudging it to the side. He took off his jacket and threw it to the bed. Putting his card on the desk, he stood in front of the guy. "Oh damn, Longlegs indeed." He smiled sweetly up at the guy.</p><p> </p><p>The man faced him, a large hand grabbing his face, squeezing his cheeks, making his spit-slicked lips pucker. "All you Torries are all bark, no bite."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin smirked up at him. Purple eyes meeting piercing ice blue. Then his gaze lowered to the man's parted lips, then back up those eyes. These are the eyes that have been watching him for weeks. How does Kakyoin know? He doesn't, but he has a feeling that these beautiful piercing blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The hand loosened its grip, thumb a centimeter closer to Kakyoin's lips.</p><p> </p><p>But Toreadors could also bite, in their own artistic way. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the man's wrist in both his hands and sucked on the man's thumb. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin felt the man tense up, studying him, taking in what he looked like now.</p><p> </p><p>Then the man retracted his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin smiled up at him again as if he didn't secretly plan on actually biting his thumb off. "My name is Noriaki Kakyoin, or at least I was... I'm guessing you're the nephew?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled expectantly, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>"I need someone to help me." The man told him. As if Kakyoin didn't anticipate that.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin raised a brow. "Is this within the interest of Camarilla? Or the Masquerade?" </p><p> </p><p>"This is personal."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin raised a brow, cutely. "Why me?" This guy is his sugar daddy, he could at least be flirty.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be with me the entirety of the mission." The man informed him, stepping back and staring at Kakyoin's computer screen. The screensaver was a GIF on loop of Kakyoin's own platformer character.</p><p> </p><p>"No complaints." Kakyoin mumbled. "Just wanna know why I'm the darling of the ball."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kakyoin thought staying with the man meant that he would have a mansion, not a penthouse.</p><p> </p><p>Not that a pent house wasn't grand, but with how it was set up, it was as if a human stayed there. Sentimentality decorated the walls. Japanese artifacts, keepsakes, certificates and diplomas, a record player and vinyl case. It all was something a human being with a limited lifespan kept to remind themself of the good things. Probably this was all for show. It looked way too convincing. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin himself stripped his off like a bandaid. Anything he treasured he kept online. If his files got corrupted, there's a good chance the Nosferatu Schrecknet had a copy for leverage sake.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead was feeling uneasy as he threw his duffle bag on the foot of the bed. He was thankful for his own bedroom, but it felt weird that a vampire lives at a cozy home.</p><p> </p><p>It was intimate.</p><p> </p><p>It was unnerving.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was settled in, he had gone to the reading room where a bookcase of non-fiction books made their home. He cracked open one that looked like a peacock with lots of sticky notes used as bookmarks. "Dr Kujo," he called. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, Kakyoin finally learned his benefactor's name. Kujo was one of those people who liked writing their name on their books, only old people do that. It was cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Noriaki." The man replied as he came, walking from his office.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin raised a brow as soon as the man appeared, leaning on the doorframe. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll need to be on a first name basis, so get yourself acquainted." The man told him.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" The man asked.</p><p> </p><p>The side of Kakyoin's lips twitched up, "No, uhm, I just wanted to know if Dr Jotaro Kujo is your actual name."</p><p> </p><p>Kujo-- ah, correction, <em> Jotaro </em> narrowed his eyes at him then turned back. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually!" </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin smiled sweetly, albeit embarrassed. "Actually, can I know more about the mission? Josuke said you needed a body."</p><p> </p><p>"I need <em> somebody </em>." Jotaro corrected. </p><p> </p><p>"What would you need me for then? I know for sure the Camarilla has delegated specialization on certain people, people who have special talents to help you Cammies."</p><p> </p><p>"No, only you are capable of this."</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in Kakyoin's Unlife he felt like he could put something on the table. Here was Camarilla royalty, asking <em> him </em>. a fledgling, for his talents.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin could hold a conversation with those tech-savvy Nosferatus. What was he gonna do for Jotaro? Hack into museum security? Get into webcams? Sabotage lights?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It turns out that it was none of those because Jotaro is talking with the tailor about Kakyoin's silhouette.</p><p> </p><p>They are at a boutique, a tailor shop. From the looks of it, Jotaro was a frequent patron. A ghoul was taking Kakyoin's measurements, while the head tailor was discussing swatches. </p><p> </p><p>Once they finished, the tailor went to one of the smaller drawers and walked to Kakyoin.</p><p> </p><p>"Still have your human baby fat." The tailor told him, taking his wrist and placing a wristwatch on it.</p><p> </p><p>"It's invisible when I'm horizontal." Kakyoin said as he looked at the accessory. "A Rolex? I should have been an escort in my previous life." He glanced up and saw Jotaro watching him. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin gave a hint of a smile and leaned his head back to show his neck. It was supposed to be seductive. He just wanted to gauge a response from the man. Would the Ventrue yield to Kakyoin's supposed advances or be disgusted?</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turned to the Kindred tailor, "Leave us."</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded and led his assistant away, closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin faced Jotaro. Shedding off the suit jacket, languidly strutting up to him. He sat on his lap, arms around Jotaro's neck. "I've been a good boy, Daddy."</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro scowled, "Stop."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin opened his mouth, only to come up blank in his head. Was there really a reason to Dominate? Kakyoin knew when people meant 'stop'. Jotaro didn't need to use his vampire powers on him.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro pushed Kakyoin off of him, making the redhead sit on the sofa, wide eyed. Jotaro scooted away, sitting hunched. </p><p> </p><p>When Kakyoin finally shook the feeling off, he stared at the man in annoyance. "Will I finally get my answers?"</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro heaved, "My daughter." </p><p> </p><p>"Your Childe?"</p><p> </p><p>"My biological daughter." </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin furrowed his brow. "How? I thought vampire dick is impotent."</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro gave him a deadpan look.</p><p> </p><p>"How old are you even?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Fifty."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it doesn't show." He scrambled up to stand before Jotaro could think of slapping him for the offhanded joke. "I'm guessing you had her before you were Embraced?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Suppose Joestars are Embraced at their mid-20s, the girl is maybe in college or a young professional.</p><p> </p><p>"Then how old is Josuke?" Kakyoin continued asking.</p><p> </p><p>"Almost seventy."</p><p> </p><p>"Is he really your biological uncle?"</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro nodded, sitting back, "The Camarilla of this city is more family members than a real government. It's a syndicate at this point."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, that's my favorite Ass Creed game." He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro stared up at him, "Are you actually a Toreador or a Malkavian?" He shook his head, "Nevermind."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin dug his hands in his pockets. "How do I fit in the whole 'daughter' narrative? Am I supposed to be an arranged marriage candidate?" He remembered all the nasty things he did for Jotaro's spy cams. "I couldn't be a potential boyfriend for her?" He told the guy, clearly distraught that Jotaro had seen his dick.</p><p> </p><p>"No," the man told him, "you're supposed to be <em> mine </em>."</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, confused, "Hu--wha?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jolyne Kujo had a very tomboy vibe to her when Kakyoin looked into her socials. Very Gen Z. Colored hair. Shaved brow. Tattoo sleeve. Allosexual. Alt Tik Tok. </p><p> </p><p>"Here." </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin glanced up at what Jotaro placed in front of him, a glass of blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." He took a sip. "So, you intend on bringing her into the fold? Embrace her?"</p><p> </p><p>"She chooses. It's either that or she gets her Trust Fund and we part ways."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin sadly understood how heartbreaking both options were. No parent wanted their own child to rot in immortal hell. The first option is as upsetting. Jotaro was still a father, he must be longing to watch his daughter grow firsthand.</p><p> </p><p>"And me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Evidence. To show there's something good in being Kindred."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin chuckled sympathetically, "Yeah, Toreador beauty and all."</p><p> </p><p>"No." He said firmly. "I've seen you flourish. You grew since that day. You might have been frightened for your life, but after a year, you've thrived in a way Kindred who has lived their unlife for ten years have not."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin kept mum. It was odd to receive a compliment from a Ventrue. But it felt like it wasn't just a simple compliment.</p><p> </p><p>"Jolyne would adore you."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If I only knew you were the reason my dad has been shifty, I wouldn't have been so mad." Jolyne exclaimed as the server cleared their table for dessert.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin smiled, turning to Jotaro, "Well, your dad has not shut up about you."</p><p> </p><p>Jolyne cackled at the irony. But it was true, Jotaro tended to talk about his daughter more than anything else. </p><p> </p><p>Also Jolyne hasn't asked pointed out why Jotaro looked more like Jolyne's older brother than her father. They looked very similar. Instead of piercing blue eyes, Jolyne's were mischievous and full of life. Kakyoin could also see the similarity of Jolyne to Josuke. Joestars really do have beautiful genes.</p><p> </p><p>"Two dads. Life is great." Jolyne said happily, taking a sip of her champagne.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro met Kakyoin's eyes. If the older man wasn't a Ventrue, Kakyoin would have said Jotaro was bug-eyed. </p><p> </p><p>Oh this poor man.</p><p> </p><p>Conversations with Jolyne were great. Kakyoin would have thought they were of kindred spirit. They bantered. Jotaro would contribute a word or two. But it genuinely felt like a friend date, Jolyne and he, and Jotaro was third wheeling. </p><p> </p><p>It's been a while since Kakyoin truly enjoyed just talking with someone. Someone who caught on his wavelength and screamed 'I coulda dropped my croissant' when she almost dropped her dessert. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin might be in love. But not romantically.</p><p> </p><p>She told them about her life. She was studying at an Ivy League institute, full scholarship for an undergrad in quantum physics. She had been writing a paper on String theory which she intends to publish for her doctorate paper. She had a girlfriend who was the hostess and sommelier to a five-star restaurant. A very meaningful life, planned out. Very beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro placed a hand on Kakyoin's hand, letting out a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Noriaki, it's time. Let her know."</p><p> </p><p>Jolyne furrowed her brows, "Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoun squeezed Jotaro's hand back. This was what he was here for. The reason why Jotaro took him in and pampered him. Jotaro wanted someone he trusted to guide his daughter to the worst but ideal option. The eternal damnation option.</p><p> </p><p>"You believe in aliens, Jolyne?" He asked with an easy smile.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged as she licked her fork clean. "Yeah, there are racists and transphobes out there." She said, bitterly. "If they're real, then aliens and vampires must be real."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin turned to Jotaro. Jolyne basically threw a curveball neither of them ever expected. Well, he had expected a vague 'yes' but what she said was better than any vage yes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, okay. Uhm." He stuttered. How does he continue this conversation? Jolyne was enjoying her Waldorf cake while Kakyoin was doing a flowchart in his head. It felt like speedrunning Bloodborne was easier than letting Jolyne understand the gravity of this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"You're aliens? I'm half alien?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We're vampires." The redhead said without a beat. He still held Jotaro's hand. Kakyoin wished Jolyne chose the Trust Fund option. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered his Sunday school class. A Bible verse he didn't think much about until about a year ago. What profits a man if he gains the whole world but loses his own soul? </p><p> </p><p>If Jolyne chose her Trust Fund, that was fine. She could live comfortably. But she would be brainwiped of this conversation. She'd be fed the lie that she was a bastard child of the Joestar heritage, cut-off by her father. Even kine knew that the Joestar name basically meant immediate VIP access, the name itself was their business card. She'd have to live with the fact that she was 'not enough' to be added into the family registry. Though Option B, she would gain more than wealth. She'd have a seat in the Camarilla Roundtable, partaking on blood with her ancestors, but she'd also have a seat in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit. Am I Renesmee?" She chided.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin smiled patiently at her, remembering when he read the entire trilogy back in high school. "If a werewolf fucking tries." He started, but didn't finish as he didn't know how. He cleared his throat and scooted forward. He released Jotaro's hand and opened his palms to Jolyne. <em> Take my hand.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She frowned in thought but placed her right hand in Kakyoin's. "Here's the deal, Jojo." </p><p> </p><p>"Nori." She mumbled. She didn't even flinch when she felt Kakyoin's cold hands enclose hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Your dad, he wants you to choose. You are a Joestar, you will be given your part of the inheritance. Option A."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded slowly, cautiously. She averted her gaze to staring down at their joined hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Option B. Suffer immortality, but you're with your family."</p><p> </p><p>She kept quiet. </p><p> </p><p>The group of friends in the other table stand and leave.</p><p> </p><p>They stay like that for a minute. </p><p> </p><p>"Do I have time to think it over?" She then looked up, meeting his sad though thoughtful eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin looked at Jotaro for confirmation. He simply stared. Kakyoin turned back to her with a sad smile, "I'm sorry. No."</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at Jotaro. Then at Kakyoin. </p><p> </p><p>"If I'm with my family. I--" She chuckled, smiling at their hands. "Why do I feel like this is a hard decision?"</p><p> </p><p>But Kakyoin could see the tears starting to line her eyes. Then exhaled through his nose, almost indignant. </p><p> </p><p>She's a smart girl. She knew what the decision entails. She wasn't as ignorant as other kine. Not all those vampire movies were superficial.</p><p> </p><p>"Because it <b>is</b> a hard decision." He told the girl. "What immortality asks is that you leave your life now. You cut ties with all your friends, even your girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>She glanced up, "But you'll be with me, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin felt his heart tighten. No. This wasn't part of the plan. Kakyoin wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to climb up the Camarilla clans, live up to the Joestar name. Be like her dad, like Jotaro. Kakyoin was nothing but a foot soldier, an errand boy. An excuse, to use Presence to persuade her.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a strained smile. He'll say his most beautiful lie yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. In every step of the way."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In the end, he's gifted the apartment. He keeps whatever is in his new apartmentand then some. But three days living like he didn't just played house with Jotaro -- uhm, Dr Jotaro Kujo, felt like he was owed an exit interview, or an emotional aftercare. He felt empty, he went down to Crazy Diamond and asked for his old job back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I thought you were too good for us now." Josuke joked, sitting by the bar, watching Kakyoin make a Cosmopolitan. "You, your sugar daddy, and your black card."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin inhaled, though it sounded like he was seething. "I can't give the card back. I try texting your nephew, he never replies."</p><p> </p><p>Josuke scoffed, "Torrie-aki ghosted? First I've ever heard."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin handed the drink to the person and placed their payment in the cashier. He pouted at his boss, a hand to his hip. "Why can't you do me a solid and help me reach out to your nephew?"</p><p> </p><p>Josuke gave a pout of his own, "What part of he's a high ranking Camarilla do you not understand?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a Joestar! Your great grandpa is co-Prince!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not exactly part of the Camarilla."</p><p> </p><p>He halted, looking at his boss with shock. "Since when?"</p><p> </p><p>Josuke made a huge gesture at the club, "My dad gave me this club because he pitied me. That's where the Joestar family affection ends. Their sentimentality is only as long as you're as useful to them. We're nothing but placeholders. I won't be surprised if my great niece is given her own company to affront Sabbat forces." He shrugged, "I only dabble into Cammie politics because I hold the keys to the biggest vamp safe space of this city. My loyalty is to the Masquerade."</p><p> </p><p>No. That can't be right, Jotaro seemed like he truly cared for his daughter. Why would he hire someone like Kakyoin to persuade Jolyne? Why a Toreador when Jolyne most likely was going to be a cold calculated Ventrue? </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin remembered when he released Jotaro's hand to hold Jolyne's. He felt Jotaro's hand twitch, fidget. Did he want to hold Jolyne's hand instead? Feel her warm hands before they turn into undead cold? </p><p> </p><p>They played house. Kakyoin made him his evening coffee, that was their breakfast. They went grocery shopping that one time, just for the heck of it. Jotaro even reserved the aquarium so they could look at sharks. </p><p> </p><p>What does it all mean? Kakyoin was Jotaro's practice so it won't be as jarring when he reconciles with his daughter? It was something noble, getting in touch with one's humanity. Getting in touch with Jolyne.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kakyoin thought he wouldn't have any chance to talk to either father or daughter.</p><p> </p><p>But he opened his door to find Jolyne, in a Viviene Westwood power suit, knocking on his front door, an upset frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I would have liked it if you were there when I woke up." She mumbled as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "I thought I would feel better having thrown the life I knew to be with my two dads. But I guess <em> that </em> was a lie." </p><p> </p><p>The tone in her voice was like a gut punch. It was heartbreaking. </p><p> </p><p>He stood there, ready to do a <a href="https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dogeza"> <em> dogeza </em> </a> <em> . </em>"Your father thought it was best to have someone...bridge the gap," he heaved, "I'm just… a means to an end."</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, shaking her head, clutching her hot chocolate. "Didn't he think better to at least keep you around long enough? Honestly, I only accepted going to dinner because I thought I'd finally have my dad's love. I only accepted being a vampire because <em> you </em>were there, my other dad that I can lean on. Turns out you were just used as an escort and my real dad's as stiff as a fucking steel ruler." She took a drink, winced in anger. "Even fuxlcking Swiss Miss can't comfort me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm...I apologize, Jolyne. From the bottom of my heart, truly."</p><p> </p><p>She pulled the mug to her chest, to feel the warmth. "You were a scapegoat. You don't owe me shit." She says that, but they both know she was still bitter towards the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>He unclenched the fists on his sides. "What can I do? To help?" If he wasn't there for her then, he could be here for her now.</p><p> </p><p>She wiped her face, drying nonexistent. "Can I… will you let me stay with you? Just, maybe, for a week or so?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her. At her pain-stricken face. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin had nothing, no sire, just a laptop and an email address giving him tasks and deadlines. </p><p> </p><p>He gave her a comforting smile, "I'll be here for you, Jolyne. For real this time."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Josuke didn't come down from his office to greet his great niece. He never showed his face for the last five days. But when he did, he was fuming and entered the behind the bar, taking Kakyoin to the farthest corner of the bar, away from Jolyne.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to tell her to go." He told Kakyoin.</p><p> </p><p>His brows went up, "What? Why? Didn't you say Crazy Diamond is an elysium?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but this isn't a fucking frat house! Anarchs OR the Sabbath would see her and take her presence the wrong way. For fucks sake, Noriaki, she's part of the Camarilla, not to mention she's a Joestar!"</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin frowned, folding his hands over his chest. "Why do you hate her so much?" He demanded.</p><p> </p><p>He massaged his forehead, "Believe me, if I hated her, I would have made an email campaign against her."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin's jaw dropped in shock. He thought Josuke of all people would understand what Jolyne was going through right now. It was disgusting</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you know what," he pulled his apron off, "if you can't fucking accept your own niece, then I'm quitting!" He jumped over the counter throwing his apron at the DJ who was passing by.</p><p> </p><p>Josuke had a surprised look on his face for a quick second before it turned to anger, yelling after the redhead, "Fine, don't come crawling back to me <em> again </em>, you fucking Torie whore!"</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin shook his head in disbelief. The <em> audacity </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He made a beeline to Jolyne who saw them screaming at each other. He grabbed her arm and pulled her, albeit roughly, and stomped off to exit the club.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The two of them are back in Kakyoin's apartment. They stop by an electronics shop to get another controller.</p><p> </p><p>Now they're playing <a href="https://store.steampowered.com/app/225080/Brothers__A_Tale_of_Two_Sons/"> Brothers </a> on Kakyoin's desktop screen. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you get fired because of me?" Jolyne asked timidly as soon as the screen faded to black when Kakyoin's character fell down a cliff. His fifth time that night.</p><p> </p><p>He took a drink of his Mountain Dew, then said,  "Nah, I quit 'cause Josuke's a Torrie douche. And the DJ kept groping my ass whenever he pass by me."</p><p> </p><p>She put the console down, "Nori, if I'm inconveniencing you--" but she doesn't get to finish when they hear heavy knocking on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jolyne stood up quickly, "I'll get it."</p><p> </p><p>She was already by the door before he could stop her, "I should probably--"</p><p> </p><p>But he hears a scream, it only took him a second too late to register that it was actually Jolyne. He felt his muscles tensed, but his feet immediately ran towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Jolyne!" He yelled, only to find the girl lying on the floor, a wooden stake on her chest, blood pooling on her shirt. He threw himself to her side, only to see her face frozen in horror. "Oh god, no! Jolyne!"</p><p> </p><p>He hasn't gotten over the shock when he felt the stranger shove another stake, this time in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes closed shut, tears never dropping. Only a deep and unsatisfying darkness consumed his mind.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He jolted awake and sat up, only for a person sitting by his side to push him down again. Brute force meet idiotic dumbass.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin's body froze in shock when he found himself staring up at Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a few odd seconds, then Jotaro released him, sitting back down on the chair beside Kakyoin's bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Jolyne?" The redhead asked softly, reaching up to his neck, only to touch gauze. </p><p> </p><p>"She's tending to her cactus garden." The man muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin furrowed his brows in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro took a steadying breath, "You were out cold for three days."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You and Jolyne got ambushed by the Sabbat. Diavolo's footmen, or else you two would have been just ash for the cleaning personnel to vacuum."</p><p> </p><p>He cracked a half-assed sarcastic smirk, "Ah, how I missed your humor, Jotaro." Kakyoin said as he pushed himself up. "Why the fuck is she tending to her cactus? She never told me about being a plant mom."</p><p> </p><p>"We have our own ways of coping these past three days."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did she need to cope?"</p><p> </p><p>"You had a stake through your throat, we weren't sure you'd actually survive when we got you back. The Sabbat may have intended to behead you."</p><p> </p><p>"Would have made a really cute ghost honestly." He mumbled with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro furrowed his brows.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around. "Where are we? A hotel?"</p><p> </p><p>"My bedroom in the penthouse, you've been here."</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin's eyes went wide, "<em> Your </em> room?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a quiet knock on the door and a voice emerged, "Jotaro, it might not work, but maybe if he smelled cherries, he'd--" </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin smirked when he saw who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Josuke paused, then blinked slowly, "I see you didn't decide to sleep in."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned "And leave you with just <em> one </em> screaming match? Bitch, we didn't even get to grab each other's hair."</p><p> </p><p>Josuke rolled his eyes, then left, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin chuckled then turned to Jotaro. "I know you're a Ventrue, but I doubt our…" What were they? "<em> Professional </em> relationship doesn't benefit you at all."</p><p> </p><p>"It did. It does." He placed his book on the bedside table. </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Noriaki Kakyoin. I am obsessed with you. I do benefit from this relationship." He took Kakyoin's hands into his. "You made me smile with your weird flirting and quick wit, you showed me a Toreador isn't vain with their appearances, and most of all, you got me my daughter back."</p><p> </p><p>His breath hitched. "Why--where is this leading to?" He knew where this was going. He was dreading it,  because honestly he didn't understand what it was supposed to mean. </p><p> </p><p>"We have the entirety of our existence to understand where our relationship could go. And should we find ourselves unfit for each other," Jotaro had a sad yet hopeful smile on his handsome face, "then so be it. But if you say yes to me, then you'll… make my life less miserable." He joked with a small grin. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin mirrored that with his own incredulous smile. He ran a hand through his hair, uncertain. "I-- this feels surreal."</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and Jolene entered the room, a small potted cactus in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Kakyoin turned to Jotaro, "Yes, we could be together."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually me filling the gap of my headcanon of making Kakyoin as La Croix. In the distant future, the Joestars are overthrown by Kak and he's the Prince. Jotaro doesn't exactly do anything because he's too enamored. Jolyne doesn't give two fucks abt the politics. And Josuke is there to support him as a friend.</p><p>I was contemplating of whether making Jolyne a real Ventrue, which doesn't make sense, but I think I explicitly wrote that she is tho. Hmmmm. I think i only said shes ventrue is bc i like to imagine her in a suit. Is it obvious im queer? Haha Also that plant in the end, she named 'Emporio'.</p><p>I was also contemplating including more characters, but honestly the less ppl the higher chance of me finishing this. </p><p>Yea the camarilla here is more like clan Giovanni</p><p>Ok this is headcanon territory:<br/>-Josuke makes Okuyasu a ghoul, so he has a companion<br/>-Dio and  Jonathan share the title Prince, being the first in Camarilla history to have co-princes, why? Idk i liked it<br/>-The reason Josuke isnt part camarilla is bc hes still angry that he was turned as a vampire by one of Joseph's agents to save him from an accident<br/>-the artifact Jonathan is searching for is the stone mask<br/>-Giorno is legit Dios pride and joy</p><p> </p><p>Come discuss hcs with me!<br/>Tumblr: @art-trocious (Art there of kak looking like vampire audrey hepburn haha)<br/>IG: @art.trocious</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>